


The love I keep inside me

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per il COW-T con il prompt "Ust"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The love I keep inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T con il prompt "Ust"

Vegard non si era mai considerato un tipo geloso.  
Non lo era mai stato. Con i suoi ex ragazzi od ex ragazze era sempre stato una persona molto aperta, molto permissiva.  
Sì, potevano uscire con gli amici, andare in discoteca, sparire per una vacanza in Asia facendosi sentire meno di una volta al giorno.  
Vegard era fiducioso.  
A volte quella fiducia era stata mal riposta, ma alla fin fine Vegard non si era mai distrutto dal dolore come avrebbe voluto.  
Aveva amato i suoi ex partner. Molto, più di quello che avrebbe voluto ammettere, ma si rendeva conto che le cose stavano cambiando.  
Che c'è che adesso lo legava a Bård era qualcosa che non era nemmeno paragonabile a ciò che aveva provato in passato.  
Bård era diverso.  
Lo era sempre stato. Lo sarebbe stato per sempre.  
Lo amava da quando era un brutto ed irritante adolescente che voleva stargli sempre appiccicato perché, per una qualche buffa associazione di idee, Bård era convinto che fosse Vegard quello “figo”.  
Lo amava da quando Bård gli mandava le lettere durante il servizio militare e gli diceva come andavano le cose o lo teneva al telefono nel cuore della notte per consolargli o fargli compagnia.  
Lo amava da quando le cose nella loro vita professionale avevano iniziato ad essere veramente grandi per essere appoggiate solo sulle loro spalle.  
Lo amava quando Bård gli faceva gli scherzi idioti nel cuore della notte ma anche quando era un adulto serio e si comportava come tale.  
Amava tutto di Bård, Vegard lo sapeva.  
Amava pregi e difetti, così come non gli era mai capitato di fare con altre persone.  
E fino a quel momento, Vegard non si era mai considerato una persona gelosa. A volte capitava che Bård non si facesse sentire perché era con gli amici o con Calle a fare stronzate in giro per Oslo, ubriachi e a Vegard non dava fastidio.  
Così come a volte era Vegard a sparire. Prendeva la macchina (o noleggiava un aereo) e allora se ne andava da qualche parte in Norvegia, in qualche museo o rappresentazione teatrale.  
Bård non gli rompeva le palle sul “ _quando torni, con chi stai, che cosa stai facendo_ ” e lo stesso faceva Vegard.  
Era un mutuo accordo fra di loro e andava bene. C’era una fiducia reciproca incondizionata, nonostante la possessività di Bård nei confronti di Vegard, nonostante Bård fosse il primo a saltare e a dare di testa per un nonnulla quando qualcuno gli gironzolava intorno, anche quando un semplice giornalista o un intervistatore o fan in giro per la città.  
Nonostante tutto Bård lo aveva sempre lasciato libero di vivere la sua vita, anche quando non si faceva sentire per ore intere o preferiva rimanere da solo piuttosto che in sua compagnia. Bård aveva sempre rispettato i suoi spazi, la sua voglia di solitudine, la sua voglia di ritrovarsi da solo con sé stesso e di questo Vegard non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza.  
Il problema, per Vegard, era iniziato quando per la seconda stagione del loro programma televisivo avevano dovuto cambiare sidekick. Per problemi contrattuali Calle non avrebbe potuto partecipare e allora era stato sostituito da David.  
David.  
David era un tipo a posto, secondo Vegard. Era simpatico, di buone maniere e parlava un buon norvegese. Sapeva fare il suo lavoro, poco ma sicuro.  
Quello che non sapeva fare, era tenere le mani a posto e stare lontano da Bård.  
Ogni volta che erano agli studi televisivi o a girare delle esterne, David era incollato a Bård. Uscivano insieme dopo le riprese e quando tornava a casa Bård era sempre fin troppo premuroso nel raccontargli quello che avevano fatto insieme e quanto si fossero divertiti.  
Vegard non sapeva gestire i propri sentimenti, le proprie emozioni. Non ne era in grado perché di solito non accadeva nulla che potesse scalfirlo.  
Prima di riuscire a mettersi con Bård, prima di poter dire a sé stesso che sì, stavano insieme come amanti, Vegard era stato bravo nel fingere che non ci fosse nulla di diverso nel loro rapporto. Aveva sofferto un po', ma era andato avanti.  
Anche portare avanti quella relazione clandestina era difficile. Stare attenti a non farsi scoprire, baci rubati di nascosto agli studi televisivi, occasionali sfiorate che non potevano essere fraintese.  
Ma erano insieme. Ce la stavano mettendo tutta e in un modo o nell'altro le cose funzionavano.  
Ma la gelosia era qualcosa che Vegard non aveva mai affrontato, non l'aveva mai provata.  
Ogni volta che vedeva Bård parlare con David era come se qualcuno gli strizzasse lo stomaco in una morsa, facendogli salire la rabbia fino al cervello.  
Era come se improvvisamente qualcuno gli calasse un sipario rosso di fronte agli occhi e Vegard non riusciva più ad avere la concezione di sé stesso, non riusciva più a connettere il cervello, non riusciva più a ricordarsi come doveva comportarsi, cosa doveva dire, cosa doveva fare.  
Avrebbe voluto andare là, afferrare Bård e spingerlo via e far capire a David come stavano le cose, chi stava con Bård, chi se lo scopava, chi abitava con lui, chi lo amava per davvero.   
Era stato difficile contenersi. Era stato difficile scendere a patti con quei sentimenti che per la prima volta straripavano come un fiume in piena, inondandolo, facendogli rendere conto che c’era di più in lui, che forse era più umano di quello che aveva sempre pensato.  
E non sopportava David. Non ci riusciva. Non c’era verso perché potesse far convivere la “segretezza” della loro relazione con ciò che si trascinava dietro nel suo cuore e nel suo cervello.  
David voleva solo portarselo a letto, al suo Bård. E non faceva assolutamente niente per nasconderlo, oltretutto.   
Era talmente palese, era talmente allucinante quello che vedeva che spesso Vegard si era stupito di come David non gli avesse offerto prestazioni sessuali di fronte a tutti, mentre erano sul palco, mentre giravano, mentre stavano nella macchina per dirigersi chissà dove.  
E il fatto che Bård non facesse nulla per mettere a freno quel flirt perenne e ininterrotto lo faceva uscire di testa.  
Ma non poteva fare nulla. Non poteva andare da David e dirgli che frequentava il proprio fratello e che quindi era off limits per altri essere umani.  
Quindi ogni volta che li vedeva si limitava a recitare la parte del bravo collega di lavoro e poi se ne andava il prima possibile.  
Anche parlare con Bård gli risultava difficile. Vegard non sapeva mai come affrontare l'argomento senza passare per una donnicciola gelosa.  
Cosa che non era, per inciso.  
Gli dava solo molto fastidio che David ronzasse intorno a Bård. Tutto qua.  
Vegard afferrò una birra dal frigo, seccato. Bård era uscito con David (ovviamente, ormai aveva iniziato a stupirsi quando non erano insieme, piuttosto del contrario) e i ragazzi dello staff a mangiare qualcosa e sarebbe rientrato più tardi.  
Vegard si lasciò ricadere sul divano, accendendo la televisione e leggendo un libro su Stonehenge. Lo aveva comprato da poco e a causa del lavoro non era stato in grado di iniziarlo.  
Continuò a leggere e a bere birra.  
Bård ancora non era tornato, nonostante fosse mezzanotte passata. Fu tentato di prendere il telefono e di chiedergli dove cazzo fosse, ma lasciò perdere.  
Non era nella sua natura essere geloso e assillante. In più, era stanco. Lasciò perdere il libro, finì di bere la birra, spense la televisione e decise di mettersi a letto.  
Prima sarebbe andato a dormire, prima la mattina dopo sarebbe arrivata e prima avrebbe potuto far finta che tutto fosse perfettamente normale.  
Vegard rimase sdraiato nel letto a fissare il soffitto per almeno altre due ore. Non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Continuava a pensare a Bård e a David, a come in quel momento David si stesse scopando il suo ragazzo nello squallido bagno di un pud norvegese di quarta categoria.   
A come Bård gemesse il nome di quell'infame invece del suo. A come le mani di David stessero toccando pelle marchiata e di proprietà altrui. A come David gemesse il nome di suo fratello quando era solo Vegard che poteva farlo.  
Il solo pensiero lo stava facendo diventare pazzo. Si alzò in piedi, nervoso, tornando in cucina e aprendo la finestra del balcone.  
Non era sua abitudine fumare, ma lo aiutava a calmarsi. Aveva iniziato quando era nel servizio militare e da allora fumava sempre un paio di sigarette, giusto per un vizio che per una reale necessità.  
Rimase immobile a fumare e a guardare Oslo che si stendeva oltre il suo balcone. Migliaia di persone stavano dormendo da un bel pezzo e lui era ancora sveglio ad aspettare che il fratello tornasse da lui, a casa loro, per essere solo Bård e Vegard, così come si erano promessi mesi prima.  
Finita la prima sigaretta ne accese una seconda e poi una terza.  
Era quasi in procinto di accendersene una quarta, quando la porta di casa si aprì rumorosamente, segnalando l'arrivo di Bård.  
Erano quasi le tre ormai.  
Vegard si avviò verso l'ingresso, lentamente.  
Osservò il fratello, muoversi instabile sui propri passi, togliendosi il giacchetto e abbandonandolo sul divano.  
Solo in quel momento, quando alzò la testa dai propri piedi, Bård si accordo di lui e rise.  
« Vegard! Che ci fai ancora sveglio? Ti ho svegliato? » chiese poi con tono incerto, un misto fra ansia e alcol.  
Bård sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile per Vegard dormire e quanto avesse il sonno leggero e per un momento il suo cuore si strinse di dolcezza nel vederlo preoccupato per lui, nonostante fosse ubriaco come una spugna.  
« No. » rispose accennando un sorriso « No. Stavo leggendo e fumando in balcone. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno. » sorrise ancora, cercando di domare la bestia che stava graffiando nel suo petto.  
« Oh. Perché non ci hai raggiunti? Ci siamo divertiti un sacco. Magnus era completamente ubriaco e ha iniziato a cantare roba in una lingua sconosciuta. Ma molto volgare. » rise ancora, lasciandosi ricadere sul divano.  
« Beh, direi che era in buona compagnia, no? » si limitò a dire Vegard, sedendosi al suo fianco, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Bård rise ancora, passando le mani sul viso e poi bevendo l'acqua tutta in un sorso.  
« Oddio, sì. Cazzo se David regge bene l'alcol. »  
Vegard non riuscì a reprimere un fremito di rabbia. Prese il bicchiere vuoto dalle mani del fratello, riportandolo in cucina.  
Lasciò il bicchiere nel lavello, appoggiandosi al mobile. Fece cadere la testa contro il petto, prese un profondo respiro, incerto fre le sue labbra e poi si diede una scossa tornando in salotto.  
« Sei stato con lui fino adesso? » chiese rimanendo in piedi, vicino al tavolo.  
« Mi ha riaccompagnato a casa. Al mio appartamento. » Vegard strinse le mani a pugno, sospirando profondamente « Poi ho aspettato che se ne andasse e ho preso un taxi fino a qua. »  
Bård scosse le spalle, ridacchiò ancora e si alzò in piedi, baciandolo piano. Gli passò le mani sul petto, stringendo piano le dita sulla sua felpa, tirandolo verso di sé, senza diminuire la dolcezza e Vegard si disse che, in fondo, un Bård ubriaco non era così male.  
Abbozzò un sorriso fra i baci, con la propria bocca ancora premuta contro quella del fratello e timidamente gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, come se sentisse il bisogno di sentirlo fisicamente contro di sé, come se volesse rendersi conto che era tutto reale e non solo un sogno.  
« Volevo tornare da te. » sussurrò ancora il più piccolo.  
Vegard si sentì un po' meno arrabbiato, ma la gelosia era sempre là. Non se ne voleva andare. Non c'era verso.  
Per quanto sapesse che ciò che provava era del tutto irrazionale e che Bård non lo avrebbe mai tradito e per quanto si sentisse incredibilmente stupido, Vegard non riusciva a liberarsene.  
L'unica cosa che poteva realmente fare era, come sempre, ignorare la questione e andare a letto.  
« Allora direi che è il caso di andare a letto, no? »  
« No. No Vegard, voglio rimanere sveglio fino a domani. Ehi, ti va di fare un gioco? »  
« Cosa? Bård, sono le 3 di notte e io... »  
« Dai, su! Per favore. » si tolse il maglione, rimanendo in canottiera « Prometto che se vinci avrai un bel premio. » sussurrò languido spingendosi contro di lui e stringendogli fra le mani l'erezione.  
Le dita fredde di Bård diedero a Vegard un fremito, nonostante fra le loro pelli ci fossero i vestiti.  
Ma nonostante tutto, Vegard non aveva nemmeno voglia di fare sesso. Era solo stanco. Voleva andarsene a dormire.  
« Non mi va, davvero. »  
Bård lo baciò ancora, spingendolo seduto sul divano, sedendosi sopra di lui. Con la bocca scese lentamente lungo il collo, passandogli le mani fredde sul petto.  
« Oseresti davvero dire di no al tuo primo premio? » ansimò poi Bård al suo orecchio.  
Un fremito, più forte e più visibile, lo scosse dalla punta del capelli alla punta dei piedi, facendolo rabbrividire e si morse un labbro, scuotendo piano la testa.  
Cazzo se Vegard si odiava. Bård lo eccitava talmente tanto pur non facendo assolutamente nulla che non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
No. Non avrebbe mai osato dire di no al suo primo premio. Nemmeno in un miliardo di anni.  
« Ok. Che cosa vuoi fare? »  
Bård finse di pensarci per nemmeno un secondo, prima gettarsi seduto in maniera scomposta accanto a lui.  
« Obbligo o verità. »  
« Eh? Bård, non abbiamo dodici anni. » si lamentò il più grande passandosi di nuovo le mani sul viso.  
Ma perché Bård non poteva semplicemente seguirlo a letto come fanno tutti gli sbronzi normali del mondo?  
« Allora inizi tu. Obbligo o verità? »  
« Obbligo. » brontolò poco convinto Vegard.  
« Perfetto. Togliti la maglietta. »  
« Bård fa freddo. » replicò Vegard lapidario.  
« Non dovevi scegliere “obbligo” allora. Su. Togliti la maglietta. »  
A malincuore il più grande obbedì. Rabbrividì quasi subito.  
« Io scelgo obbligo! » esclamò subito Bård, dondolandosi sulle ginocchia come un bambino il giorno di natale.  
« Mh... obbligo... » meditò Vegard « Voglio vederti fumare una sigaretta. »  
« Ok. » replicò veloce l'altro.  
Si frugò nelle tasche dei jeans, tirando fuori probabilmente l'ultima sigaretta che gli era rimasta e se l'accese.  
Bård non si rendeva conto di quanto era incredibilmente eccitante mentre fumava. Aveva i capelli lunghi tirati all'indietro, le occhiaie causate dalla mancanza di sonno e dal bere e dall'eccitazione. Le sue dita lunghe si strinsero leggermente sul filtro, portandosela poi di nuovo fra le labbra per la seconda e per la terza boccata.  
Vegard avrebbe potuto continuare a guardare per ore, senza mai stancarsi.  
A disagio, strinse le ginocchia al petto. Bård accennò un sorriso malizioso e si avvicinò a lui, baciandolo e soffiandogli in bocca il fumo della sigaretta. Vegard gli passò una mano intorno al collo, tirandolo contro di sé e sussultò leggermente quando sentì di nuovo le dita di Bård sulla sua erezione. Ansimò contro di lui, tentando di distendere le gamba, ma Bård si scostò quasi subito, abbandonandolo a sé stesso e ai propri ormoni, di nuovo impazziti.  
« Sei un vecchio pervertito. » biascicò Bård osservandolo negli occhi.  
« No. Sei tu che sei un giovane particolarmente eccitante. Quelli come te dovrebbero essere illegali, Bård. »  
« “Quelli come me”? » replicò divertito il più piccolo baciandolo ancora « Mi stai dicendo che ci sono altri ragazzi che trovi incredibilmente eccitanti come me? »  
« Tu sei il più eccitante di tutti. » confermò Vegard « Ma ci sono altri ragazzi quasi belli come te. »  
« Sei un zoccola Vegard. » brontolò allontanandosi da lui e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Vegard rise.  
« Obbligo. » si limitò a dire.  
Bård si alzò in piedi e aprì la finestra, per poi sedersi di nuovo di fronte a lui, continuando a fumare.  
« Togliti i pantaloni. »  
Il più grande obbedì. Ormai era palese che il fratello stesse sottilmente cercando di ucciderlo. Sospirò, rimanendo così solo con i boxer.  
« Obbligo. » disse subito di nuovo.  
Prima avrebbero finito quel gioco, prima sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene a letto.  
Gli occhi di Bård si illuminarono di una luce quasi malvagia, come se non aspettasse altro.  
« Fammi una dichiarazione d'amore. »  
Vegard sbiancò per poi arrossire subito dopo.  
« Cosa? Dai Bård lo sai che non sono bravo con le parole. » si lamentò Vegard continuando ad arrossire.  
Odiava quelle cose. Le odiava dal più profondo del suo cuore. Non gli piaceva esporre i propri sentimenti, sentirsi nudo (più nudo di quanto già non fosse) di fronte a Bård.  
« Ah. Non puoi tirarti indietro Vegard. »  
Vegard sospirò. Si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di arrabattare un discorso nella propria testa e si schiarì la gola.  
« Mh... Bård io... Mh... » schioccò la lingua, irritato dalla risata di Bård « Bård, ti amo. Ti amo così come non amato nessun altro in tutta la mia vita. Sei tutto per me. Mio fratello, il mio migliore amico, il mio ragazzo. » chinò gli occhi, torturandosi le dita con le unghie « Sei... Sei qualcuno su cui so di poter fare sempre affidamento, sei qualcuno che per ci sarà sempre. Io non mi stancherò mai di te Bård. Ti amo, in tutto e per tutto. E... E sei l'unico che riesce a capirmi anche quando non riesco a spiegarmi. Bård io... Se tu mi chiedessi di... di dire a tutti quello che provo per te, lo farei. Senza pensarci due volte. A me basta avere te al mio fianco e... »  
Le mani di Bård si strinsero sulle suo, dolcemente, interrompendolo e impedendogli di continuare a farsi del male da solo. Alzò leggermente gli occhi e lo vide sorridere. L'ansia e il disagio diminuirono lentamente.  
« Sono stato cattivo, eh? » sussurrò Bård baciandolo appena sulle labbra.  
« Sei strato uno stronzo, il che è molto diverso. »  
Il più piccolo sorrise ancora contro la sua guancia.  
« Ma è stata una delle cose più belle che mi abbiano mai detto. »  
« Mh. Meglio così. » borbottò ancora Vegard, chinando gli occhi.  
Le mani di Bård continuarono a rimanere strette sulle sue e Vegard notò che era decisamente molto meno ubriaco di prima.  
Accennò un sorriso. Almeno qualcosa di buono stava venendo fuori da quella serata decisamente catastrofica.  
« Obbligo. » esclamò poi Bård, lasciandogli le mani.  
« Balla per me. »  
Bård si alzò prontamente in piedi e dal cellulare selezionò una musica dance da discoteca. Iniziò a muoversi sensualmente, fissandolo per tutto il tempo. Si passò le mani sul petto, scivolando fino alla cintura dei jeans, per poi farle tornare di nuovo in mezzo ai capelli.  
'Fanculo al fatto che fossero le tre di notte passate.  
Quello che gli stava davanti era la cosa più eccitante che Dio avesse mai potuto creare sulla faccia della Terra.  
Vegard sentì come di nuovo l'erezione diventava dura e arrossì come una scolaretta. Allungò il braccio, afferrando il fratello per la cintura e ritirandolo bruscamente sul divano.  
« Ok, basta così. »  
« Vegard, sei un cazzo di masochista. » lo prese in giro Bård « Perché mi chiedi di fare le cose se poi ti diventa duro e ti imbarazzi? »  
« Cos... Smettila Bård! » si rassegnò il più grande senza guardarlo.  
Dove poteva trovare il coraggio di dirgli che negli ultimi giorni lo sentiva distante chilometri e chilometri anche se ce lo aveva accanto e che quello stupido gioco, invece, lo faceva sentire come se fosse al centro del suo mondo?  
Non aveva parole per esprimere quel concetto Vegard. Non aveva parole per esprimere come si sentisse messo da parte, come ogni occasione era quella buona per passare del tempo con David.  
Non aveva parole per dirgli, semplicemente, che si sentiva trascurato e basta.   
« Comunque... verità. » disse ancora.  
Bård rimase un secondo in silenzio a fissarlo. Non stava più sorridendo e Vegard si sentì come se avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato.  
« Sei geloso del tempo che passo con David? » chiese poi, serio.  
Vegard lo fissò negli occhi e Bård ricambiò con uno sguardo poco rassicurante. Era tentanto di mentire e di mettere fine a quella serata assurda, ma sapeva anche se Bård gli aveva posto quella domanda voleva dire che sospettava qualcosa.  
Qualcosa che era solitamente giusto. Se gli avesse mentito si sarebbe decisamente incazzato a morte.  
« Sì. » rispose quindi « Sì. Sono geloso del fatto che ti ronza intorno, che tenta di rimorchiarti, che flirta con te come farebbe una sedicenne arrapata e mi dà fastidio il fatto che io non possa dirgli nulla. Sono geloso del tempo che passi con lui e sono geloso pazzo. Quando stai con lui mi immagino i peggiori scenari e... »  
« Non ti fidi di me, Vegard? » lo interruppe di nuovo Bård.  
« Sì che mi fido. E' questa la cosa che mi fa incazzare più di tutte. » Vegard sospirò ancora « Io so che tu non mi tradiresti mai Bård. Ma è una cosa irrazionale. Non ci posso fare nulla. Ogni volta che vi vedo insieme o che so che voi siete da solo quando io non ci sono... »  
Dalla gola di Vegard uscì un suono di pura frustrazione, un gemito misto a rabbia ed insofferenza.  
Qualcosa nella postura di Bård si ammorbidì, facendogli capire che il peggio era passato e che poteva tornare a respirare e, forse, smettere di dover esternare così tanti sentimenti per almeno i prossimi sei mesi.  
« Ah. Sei proprio un idiota Vegard. Dovevamo fare questo stupido gioco perché tu ammettessi di essere geloso di quello svedese? »  
Il rossore sulle guance di Vegard aumentò sensibilmente.  
« Io... Io non realtà non volevo dirtelo. E' una cosa stupida quella che provo. Non merita nemmeno tutta l'importanza che gli stai dando. » Vegard scosse le spalle « Ti stai preoccupando per nulla. »  
« Perché devi sempre pensare che ciò che fai e ciò che pensi sia inutile? » replicò Bård.  
« Perché la maggior parte delle volte lo è. Dai su, non fare quelle faccia. » sbuffò ancora « Manco avessi detto che sei tu quello che sta sbagliando o che che sei un fallito! Quello che penso io di me stesso o dei miei sentimenti non ha importanza. Punto. »  
« Vegard, smettila con questi discorsi, non hanno un senso. Tu non sei un fallito e io non sono un fallito. Siamo brave persone, facciamo bene il nostro lavoro e paghiamo le tasse. Quindi, dove è il problema? »  
« Non c'è nessun problema infatti. Io dico solo che sono perfettamente consapevole del fatto che tu sei più bravo di me in molto cose. E' chiamata “auto critica” e accettare i propri difetti e le proprie mancanze fa me un normale adulto. »  
« Quello che fai tu non è autocritica. E' auto affondamento. Come se tu decidessi di lanciarti in mezzo all'oceano con dei pesi di piombo ai piedi. »  
Vegard sbuffò.  
« Andiamo a letto ora? E' tardi e ho sonno. » replicò più bruscamente di quello che avrebbe voluto, alzandosi in piedi.  
Infilò di nuovo il pigiama, sentendo improvvisamente il freddo gelido. Voleva solo andarsene a letto e dimenticare il più presto possibile quella terribile nottata.  
Udì Bård sospirare pesantemente, ma non si girò verso di lui e tornò di corsa verso il letto. Il fratello lo raggiunse dopo poco e mentre si cambiava Vegard continuò a dargli le spalle, anche quando lo sentì mettersi sotto le coperte accanto a lui.  
« Vegard... » lo chiamò l'altro con un tono quasi lamentoso.  
« Mh? »  
« Sei arrabbiato con me? »  
Vegard chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo un gemito di disappunto. Quando quella giornata avrebbe avuto finalmente fine?  
« No Bård. Sono solo stanco. Abbiamo lavorato tutto il giorno e sono le quattro di notte passate. Fra tre ore ci dobbiamo svegliare per tornare agli studi televisivi e non ho voglia di andarci senza aver dormito nemmeno un'ora. Tutto qua. »  
Bård si avvicinò alla sua schiena, abbracciandolo lentamente e Vegard si abbandonò contro il suo petto cercando più conforto di quello che volesse ammettere.  
Ma Bård lo capiva sempre. Era l'unico che ci riusciva.  
A Bård gli bastava guardarlo un secondo per capire che cosa gli passasse per il cervello. Gli bastava uno sguardo per sapere di che cosa aveva bisogno. Lo strinse con più forza e Vegard intrecciò le loro dita, delicatamente.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. Vegard si stava già addormentando, ma doveva riuscire a trovare le forze per girarsi in una posizione più comoda.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò il più piccolo al suo orecchio all'improvviso.  
« Per cosa? »  
« Per averti fatto ingelosire. »  
« Eh? »  
« Io... Mi ero accorto che eri geloso. E mi faceva piacere vedere che ti importava qualcosa di me, che... capito no? ...non è solo sesso. Quindi potrei, involontariamente, dato un po' di corda a David.nel suo... corteggiamento? » aggiunse alla fine, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte per esprimersi.  
« Cosa? »  
Vegard nemmeno si era reso conto di averlo detto a voce più alta del consentito e si voltò verso il fratello.  
« Che cosa hai fatto? Hai flirtato con quella puttana svedese? » sibilò poi.  
Sul viso di Bård apparve un'espressione di pura colpa.  
« No. Ma non gli ho nemmeno detto che ero occupato. Diciamo che più che flirtato ho omesso qualcosa. »  
« Sei... sei... »  
Bård lo baciò, interrompendolo.  
« E' che per me è difficile. Senti Vegard, io lo comprendo. So che a te non ti piace parlare di quello che provi o esternare ciò che senti con dei gesti. So che sei auto ironico e auto critico su qualunque cosa tu faccia o tu pensi. So che sei un timido introverso del cazzo, ok? E ti amo anche per questo, dico sul serio. E' che mi fa piacere sentirmi desiderato. Mi fa piacere sentire e vedere come io sia solo tuo, non solo a letto. E'... stupido, perché io so che tu mi ami. » scosse le spalle, chinando gli occhi « Mi dispiace. »  
Vegard osservò di nuovo il fratello. Avrebbe voluto dirgli talmente tante cose che sentiva la gola piena di parole che però non riusciva a dire.  
Lo abbracciò con forza, stringendolo a sé, stringendo la testa dell'uomo che amava più di sé stesso al proprio petto.  
« Sei uno stupido. » sussurrò piano Vegard sentendo gli occhi lucidi « Io ti amo. E ti desidero. E mi gira fottutamente il cazzo se qualcuno che non sono io ti tocca o ti guarda. Mi impegnerò per farti vedere che ci tengo a te. In qualche maniera. »  
Bård ridacchiò e si allontanò leggermente.  
« Sei carino quando riesci a dire che mi ami Vegard. »  
« Sarà bene per te che domani vai a parlare con quello là. Dirgli di starsene alla larga. O dovrò parlargli io. »  
Bård sorrise.  
« E che gli dici? “ _Ehi stai lontano da mio fratello perché posso scoparmelo solo io_ ”? » lo prese in giro « Per quanto la scena sarebbe divertente, non credo che tu lo possa fare. »   
« Oh. Non c'è bisogno che lui mi veda perché “qualcuno” lo pesti a sangue in un buio vicolo di Oslo Bård. »  
« Sei incredibile. Fuori di testa, lo sai? » esclamò ancora il più piccolo.  
« Ehi, mica è colpa mia se ti amo e sono geloso, ok? Capita anche ai migliori. »  
« Sì sì, certo. Ora dormiamo. »  
Bård lo liberò dal suo abbraccio e si sdraiò nella propria parte di letto, chiudendo gli occhi e Vegard lo imitò subito.  
Si sentiva veramente sfinito.  
« Ah, Vegard... »  
« Oh Cristo Santo. » imprecò Vegard senza voltarsi e senza aprire gli occhi.  
« Domani ricordati di ritirare il tuo primo premio. » sussurrò languido.  
Vegard accennò una risata stanca. Si voltò verso il fratello, addormentatosi di colpo e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
« Non vedo l'ora che sia domani sera, allora. » biascicò addormentandosi altrettanto velocemente.


End file.
